Legend
by bellarkeaf
Summary: Deux mondes. Une entente. Plusieurs règles. Mais ne dit on pas que les règles sont faites pour être transgressées ? Que se passe t-il quand le maigre équilibre qui permettait aux deux mondes de cohabiter risque l'effondrement à cause d'une jeune fille ? Les humains d'un côté, les créatures de l'autre il va falloir choisir son camp.


Beaucoup raconte que les créatures sont apparus lorsque leur habitat à été détruit, ou qu'elles sont apparus envoyées par Dieu porteuses d'un message. La plupart des gens l'ont effectivement vu comme un signe de la fin du monde au départ, et certains persistent à le penser. Mais la vérité est tout autre.

 _Cela remonte à deux cents quarante deux années._

Un garçon du nom de Eliott à peine âgé de l'âge de huit ans étaient, disait on, doté de don exceptionnel. Il parvenait à se faire entendre par les animaux et comprenait la nature mieux que n'importe quel humain ne l'avait fait. Il était également un véritable rayon de soleil pour ses proches qui n'étaient jamais malheureux en sa présence. Il avait une intelligence dépassant tout les limites et une sagesse étonnante. Il était, comme les gens aimaient le dire, un cadeau du ciel.

Mais un jour Eliott disparu _mystérieusement_.

Les parents crurent dans un premier temps à une fugue même si ce n'était pas son genre, mais après vingt quatre heures sans nouvelles ils firent appel à la police.

Tout le monde se mobilisa pour retrouver le petit garçon. La famille souffrant terriblement lança plusieurs appels à l'aide. Le garçon ne fut pas retrouvé le jour suivant, ni la semaine suivante, ni tout les autres mois qui suivirent. Le mystère demeura complet, laissant ses parents dans le plus grand des chagrin.

Était ce un enlèvement ? Un meurtre ? Ne pas savoir si leur fils était vivant les tua à petit feu. Ils furent retrouvés morts trois années plus tard. Le chagrin les avaient entraînés à la plus douloureuse et lente des morts pourtant synonyme de délivrance pour eux.

Un jour pourtant, à la même date qui avait marquée la disparition du petit garçon quinze années en arrière, un homme arriva en ville. Il prétendait s'appelait Eliott et être l'enfant disparu. Plusieurs testes furent effectués mais les analyses révélèrent quelque chose d'étonnant.

L'homme semblait être mi homme, mi loup.

Nombreuses hypothèses furent inventées pour expliquer ces résultats mais aucunes ne fut plus proche de la réalité que celle du Dr Cage. _" Les humains ne sont pas les seuls êtres peuplant cette terre, ces résultats démontrent que nous ne sommes plus la seule race et qu'une race bien supérieure serait apparue. "_

Eliott expliqua sa survie dans la forêt nommée Arkadia qui avait été fouillée à plusieurs reprises au cours des recherches. Il prétendit qu'il y avait au delà de la forêt un monde merveilleux, peuplé d'êtres comme lui qui avaient le pouvoir de se transformer en loup, d'animaux fantastiques et encore pleins de choses digne des films de science fiction que les gens aimaient tant. Il raconta que le jour de sa disparition il avait été guidé par une voix jusqu'à cette forêt pour accomplir son destin. Un destin qui consistait à protéger ces créatures.

Le pauvre homme fut prit pour fou et se fit enfermer dans un asile. Et dans une dernière tentative pour convaincre les Hommes de l'authenticité de ses propos il se transforma. Certains qui se vantaient d'avoir assister à la scène affirmèrent qu'il ressemblait à un monstre pourvu de poil, avec de longues dents acérées et des yeux injectés de sang. D'autres racontaient qu'il aurait le corps d'un loup mais se tiendrait sur deux pattes avec des griffes qui pourraient vous égorger avec une simple caresse, dépourvu de yeux et de museau avec seulement une immense gueule. Si les témoignages variés et étaient très différents il y avait néanmoins un point commun. La créature se rapprochait du loup.

Le docteur qui s'occupait du cas Eliott affirma avoir vu un loup majestueux, d'une taille impressionnante mais nia avoir vu en lui une menace.

Un procès eu lieu où Eliott n'eu nul d'autres choix que de se transformer à nouveaux, enchaîné, et sous les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes. Puis finalement la décision tomba, il représentait une menace bien trop importante. Ils l'enfermèrent dans les sous sols d'une prison, enchaîné et condamné à pourrir dans l'endroit miteux.

Il commença à dépérir. Il ne pouvait voir le soleil, il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Seulement nourrit de reste de viandes cru et d'une gamelle d'eau par jour, il perdit peu à peu ces forces. Les jours se transformèrent en semaine et dans un dernier espoir il poussa un hurlement à la mort.

Une meute d'une dizaine de loup arriva et tua tout les hommes qui croisèrent leur chemin. Un véritable massacre. Les Hommes lutèrent tant bien que mal avec des armes mais la puissance de ces bêtes les firent abandonnés touts espoirs de les vaincre.

Eliott, ayant entendu l'agitation, les cris, la terreur et surtout sentit les loups; puisa dans le peu de forces qui lui restait et brisa ses chaines. Il défonça la porte et se rendit sur le champ de bataille. Les Hommes avaient réussis à abattre deux loups. Leur cadavre gisait devant eux et servait maintenant de bouclier. Devant cette vue plus que macabre il fut prit d'une colère noir et poussa un hurlement qui fit cesser tout mouvements.

Ce jour ci fut rédigé un livre spécifiant de nombreuses lois pour tenir éloigner les loups des humains et inversement. Les Hommes ne voulant revivre le massacre qui avait eu lieu acceptèrent et les lois furent mirent en place aussi vite.

Depuis ce jour aucunes créatures n'a était aperçu. Certains aiment à raconter qu'ils ont aperçu, tard, au travers de leur fenêtre, des monstres se baladant dans les rues ou encore qu'ils ont croisés leur chemin après s'être égaré trop près de la forêt. Mais si tard dans la nuit, vous tendez l'oreille et osez ouvrir votre fenêtre, vous pourrez entendre un loup hurlant à la lune enfin, si vous l'osez.


End file.
